


Le fiut-fiut pour les ongles

by Halebop



Category: Le Cycle des balls (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life, Tom est un mec trans, discutage de genre, et Mitch discute de non-binarité, mention de chiots sur youtube, mettage de vernis, they are in love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halebop/pseuds/Halebop
Summary: Mitch a besoin d'aide pour mettre son vernis. Ca fait s'interroger Tom sur le genre de son copain.
Relationships: Tom/Mitch
Kudos: 4





	Le fiut-fiut pour les ongles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dramatickoala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramatickoala/gifts).



> Hello tout le monde ! Cette fic était le secret baguette pour DramaticKoala de Noël 2017. Je pensais l'avoir postée ici, mais il faut croire que non ! DramaticKoala m'a donné l'autorisation de le poster publiquement, donc voila, un cadeau pour vous tous en ce début de 2020 !

\- Eh gros, t'as les fiut-fiut pour les ongles, là ?  
Tom releva la tête du placard de la salle de bain, non sans se la cogner au passage.  
\- Les quoi ?  
\- La peinture à mettre dessus, là !  
\- ... du... vernis à ongles.  
\- Ouais voilà ! T'en as porté toi, non ?  
Tom remplaça le tube de dentifrice, ce qui était la raison pour laquelle sa tête avait maintenant une bosse, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire :  
\- Ouais mais c'était il y a longtemps, au lycée je crois, j'avais les cheveux longs...  
\- Les cheveux long ça me va pas, par contre pour les ongles, zou viens voir, j'ai besoin de ton aide ! 

  
La tête disparu de l'encadrement de la porte et Tom la suivi. Mitch s'intéressait à de plus en plus de choses sur son ordinateur, ces derniers temps, et il semblait presque aussi avide de comprendre que lorsqu'il rédigeait la Théorie des Balls. Tom ne pouvait pas nier que ça l'intriguait.  
\- Regarde ça, commença Mitch avec une glissade de sa chaise à roulette. Sur la vidéo -la chaine de cette fille est géniale, d'ailleurs- bah elle pose jusque làààà, alors que moi mes ongles ils vont jusqu'ici environ, après c'est la peau. Du coup tu crois que je m'arrête où ?  
\- Ca c'est le follicule, tu peux le pousser et du coup ton ongle va jusqu'en bas, répondit Tom en sentant ses anciens reflexes de gothique revenir. Attend, tu vas t'en mettre là ?  
\- Carrément ! Eh à la fin de la vidéo, elle dessine des petits électrons dessus ! Des électrons, gros ! 

  
Mitch était bien trop enthousiaste pour que Tom ne se permette un commentaire. Il le garda donc pour lui et se concentra plutôt sur les suggestions youtube sur le côté.   
\- T'as encore regardé des chiots courir après des autruches, toi...  
\- Ouais celle-là elle est marrante, au bout d'un moment c'est l'autruche qui se met à chasser le chien.  
\- Il se fait pas piétiner ?   
\- Nan, il se couche et elle termine par lui faire des câlins et le couver à moitié.   
\- Oh okay. 

Tom continua à descendre les recommandations alors que l'odeur de solvant se rependait dans la pièce.

\- Eh ils inventent vraiment n'importe quoi... là c'est des... robes pour hommes ?   
\- Ah ouais justement je voulais m'en commander une.  
Tom se figea. Mitch était... quoi. Il le regarda se pencher et ajouter la vidéo à sa liste "regarder plus tard", puis reprendre sa place pout se badigeonner les ongles en sifflotant.   
Mitch ne pouvait pas... il n'avait pas la stature, et surtout aucun des signes, et pourtant Tom les connaissait bien les signes... mais Mitch était sûr de lui, fier de sa barbe et de ses muscle et ne tiquait jamais, ni pour un "monsieur" ni pour n'importe quoi. Tom ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question, la referma, leva la main, la rebaissa, et chercha ses mots pendant un long moment. 

\- Hum... Mitch... dis-moi... tu me le dirais.... si tu étais... trans, hein?   
Il avait essayé de se la jouer cool et distant ; Mitch n'y cru pas une seconde et se retourna, inquiet.  
\- Eh, mec, t'inquiète, je te l'aurais dit...  
Il passa la paume de sa main (les doigts n'étaient pas secs) dans le dos de Tom, qui se détendit un peu.   
\- Surtout que voilà, c'est pas comme si j'aurais peur de ta réaction ! C'est moi qui t'ai acheté tes premiers binder, mec, bien sûr que je te le dirais si j'étais trans.   
Tom relâcha la respiration qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il tenait.   
\- Mais... commença Mitch.  
Tom reparti instantanément sur le qui-vive. Mitch pesa donc ses mots en parlant lentement.   
\- Mais se maquiller c'est rigolo, et les robes ça met en valeur mes triceps. T'as jamais voulu, toi... piocher ce que tu préférais dans les deux camps ? Pour te faire ton propre truc, dans ton coin ?   
\- Il n’y a rien que j'aimais dans le fait d'être une fille, répondit Tom un peu trop sèchement.   
\- Même genre... mettre du crayon, ou être en scène ? relança doucement Mitch.  
\- Non, surtout pas, ça me rappellerait trop mon frère ! protesta Tom en relevant les commissures des lèvres. Surtout que je lui ressemble de plus en plus, si je commence ça, c'est mort. 

Mitch sourit, se reconcentra sur ses doigts, souffla un peu puis s'étira.   
\- Moi j'aimerai bien. Eh, faut m'amener le mec qui a décidé que ma bite m'empêchait de me mettre du crayon, hein !   
La tournure de phrase arracha un vrai sourire à Tom. Il posa un baiser sur les cheveux de Mitch, puis y reposa son menton.   
\- C'est donc ça qui te passionne depuis quelque temps.   
\- Carrément. Eh, tu savais que des personnes ont choisi de faire leur propre genre, d'autre ont décidé de n'appartenir à aucun et d'autre encore peuvent changer chaque jour ! Chaque jour, gros ! C'est pas génial ?  
\- C'est à ça que sert la bande blanche sur le drapeau, sourit Tom en ré-embrassant le crâne de Mitch. Du coup tu penses que t'es non-binaire ?   
\- Non-binaire ! s'exclama Mitch en ouvrant des grands yeux qui se mirent à briller, tout en retournant sa chaise pour se trouver face à Tom. C'est comme ça que ça s'appelle ! C'est tellement une idée de génie. 

Tom du retenir un rire et posa un baiser sur les lèvres de Mitch, juste avant que celui-ci ne se reconcentre sur ses ongles.   
\- Des génies, répéta-t-il en appliquant les conseils du tuto youtube. Des gé-nies. Parce que du coup tu peux faire ce que tu veux. Incroyable.   
Tom sourit encore plus. Toute trace de stress avait quitté ses épaules maintenant, et il pouvait juste profiter de la vue de son mari beaucoup trop appliqué sur son auriculaire. Il était à moitié à poil, à son habitude, mais il chantonnait ou se parlait à lui-même, ses ongles lui donnaient l'air plus décoré et soigné que d'habitude alors qu'il continuait à porter le même caleçon aux motifs de fraises, sa barbe accentuait son sourire et les rides aux coins de ses yeux. 

Finalement il se tourna vers Tom :   
\- Et tu sais qui d'autre est un génie ?   
Il lui exposa fièrement ses ongles, peints de couleurs vives sur lesquels des atomes tremblotants étaient dessinés.   
\- Magnifique, commenta Tom, et ça venait du fond de son cœur. 


End file.
